


You give me Butterflies

by WordsOfHeart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 8 years for Larry, A fic happenning in the present, Appendicitis, Appendixes, Brief Tiny Mini Little mention of Jay in the past tense, Caretaker Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, im sorry, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: Harry is off his first solo tour and he and Louis finally get some time alone together. That's untill Louis wakes up feeling this weird pain around his navel and is too stubborn to tell anyone.-Or, Louis has appendicitis and Harry is a wonderful and amazing boyfriend who takes care of him like he deserves to be taken care of.





	You give me Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people of AO3.   
> First of all, I have not written for this fandom in quite a while. I used to write for them on tumblr back in the days. I'm glad to be back with this little fic though, because SickFics are kinda my soft spot aha!   
> Keep in mind that my first language is not english and that my Office broke down midway through the story, so i'm so sorry if any mistakes slipped. 
> 
> You can listen to Sweet Creature while you read for the full experience !!  
> Enjoy loves Xx

Louis woke up with a strange ache pressuring against his navel. It was the middle of july and he could hear the birds chirming from the window and the sun slowly breaking through the curtains. He could simply imagine the flowers and the butterflies flying all around their garden. He took a moment to aknowlege everything that was going on around him, before remembering that he was actually in bed with his boyfriend. He smiled when his eyes came across the beautiful sleeping figure by his side.

He then refocused on this bizare pain he was feeling. It felt uncomfortable enough for him to slowly wrap away from Harry’s arms, attempting to lie down on his back. He was careful not to steer awake the boy next to him, knowing Harry was as sleep deprived as him and wanting him to get a decent amount of sleep before starting off his day.

His boyfriend had finally finished his first tour as a solo artist and Louis was so incredibly proud of him. He was happy, but also relieved that they would now be able to spend much more time together. Harry would be busy writing new music and he would be working on his own set of art, but at least, they would be able to find each other at home at the end of a busy day. That was all Louis had hoped for, ever since Harry had started his journey around the globe. They would now have an  _almost_ normal life. That’s exactly why Louis decided to brush his abdominal pain away, wanting to spend a pleasant day with the boy he loved. 

Instead of complaining, he slowly slipped his hand under his oversized crewneck to press his palm gently against his stomach. He allowed his fingers to gently twirl around his navel as he sighed in relief. The pressure and warmth was actually soothing in some way. The rub was enough to bring a small smile to his lips by the time Harry’s eyes started to flutter open. He gently brought his other hand to the boys curly strands, letting his fingers gently massage his scalp. Harry looked at him with his mesmerising green orbs. Their brightness always made Louis fall in love all over again.

“Morning Lou.” The boy whispered with his raspy morning voice, nuzzling into his boyfriends neck.

“Morning. Slept well love? ” Louis replied automatically, pressing a light kiss to Harry’s cherry red lips, pleased as the boys smile grew even wider.

“The best sleep I’ve had in such a long time. I can’t believe I’m done with the tour. Isn’t that surreal? ” He asked with a hint of disappointment in his tone.” I just hope...The people won’t forget me.’’

Louis scoffed, shaking his head rapidly as he intertwined his fingers with Harry’s, giving them a squeeze.

“No one’s forgetting you love, don’t be crazy. The fans will miss you so, so much. But you deserve the rest. They know that. Now please stop blaming yourself, I know that frown you’re making and I’m not going to allow it. ” Louis insisted, not once breaking their eye contact.

Harry simply nodded at Louis’s sayings, because he knew he was right.

Louis was always right.

“We should probably head out the door soon. Gemma and my mom are meeting us for lunch at one. ”

Louis sighed at that, unsure that his stomach could keep any food in. He immediately regretted it though because Harry’s facial expression changed completely in seconds, smile falling and eyes scrunching up with concern.

Louis loved Anne and Gemma as if they were his own mother and sister. He always wanted to see them. Harry obviously knew by his boyfriend’s reaction that something weird had to be up with his attitude.

“What are you not telling me?” Harry asked seconds later, not wanting the questions to haunt him any longer.

Louis and Harry had been together for years, eight to be more precise. They knew each other by heart. They had seen each other in their best and in their worst moments. They had seen each other get drunk to the point of being sick, laugh till they chocked, cry because they missed their families, affected by hate comments, tell horrible jokes, have panic attacks, forget song lyrics and enraged because of Modest. They had seen each other in every possible scenario, which made it almost impossible for one of them to lie to the other. 

“No...Nothing Haz. Let’s get dressed. ” Louis attempted brushing it off, not wanting to ruin his boyfriends first official day back home.

“Bullshit.” Harry scoffed, pushing his boyfriend back down against the bed head when he tried to get up from his comfortable position. “You are literally the worst liar to ever exist Louis. This is not going to work with me so there is no need to try. ”

Louis looked at Harry’s hand as he pressed it gently in the center of his chest. Louis swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to relax, even though he was feeling incredibly tensed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing that he couldn’t hide his discomfort to Harry for much longer. The boy simply knew him way too well and there was nothing much he could do about it.

Harry’s hand moved to Lou’s forehead, pressing his palm against it and frowning as he felt the heat radiate from his delicate skin. This time, Louis didn’t move. Harry’s cold touch actually felt comforting against his burning body.

“I have a bit of a stomach ache is all.” He confessed, keeping his eyes shut and his tone low.

“Of course you do. You’re burning up baby. ”

He was? He had no idea.

“I’m just a little tired. I’m sure that if I sleep a little more I’ll be all good when I wake up. You can go see Anne and your sister though. I would understand, you haven’t seen them in over a month.” Louis forced a smile, hating whenever he was responsible for ruining one of Harry’s days.

Harry automatically shook his head.

It did not surprise Louis in the slightest.

Of course he wouldn’t freaking leave him.

“I’m going to get some medicine for your fever in the bathroom cabinet. I’ll call my mom to reschedule maybe for dinner today if you feel better after your nap. If not, I’ll see her another day, it doesn’t matter. Right now, you matter. ” Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Louis’s head before pulling the blankets higher on his body and wiggling out of their king sized bed.

Louis didn’t protest because he knew that he would never win at this game anyway. Harry was one stubborn boy and there was nothing much he could do about it, no matter how hard he tried. He couldn’t blame the boy, because he was the exact same.

When Harry came back with a glass of water and two ibuprofens in his left palm, Louis pushed his body higher against the bed so he could swallow them. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and handed the pills to his drowsy boyfriend.

Louis smiled lightly as he opened his hand to take the medicine in his own.

“ _Here to take my medicine. Take my medicine, treat me like a gentleman. ”_ Louis sang and modified Harry’s lyrics with his beautiful high pitched voice, making his boyfriends heart beat faster. 

“I’ll always treat you like a gentleman Lou. _”_ Harry laughed, poking the older boy’s nose and watching him closely as he swallowed the two small pills with a gulp of liquid. He wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boys neck, pulling him into his chest so his head could rest comfortably on his torso. 

Harry started signing softly, because he knew how much his voice had always helped Louis to relax.

“ _Sweet creature, sweet creature. Wherever I go, you bring me home. Sweet creature, sweet creature. When I run out of road, you bring me home. ”_

Louis was asleep in seconds and Harry did not let go.

♥♥♥

When Louis woke up, he was feeling all but better.

In fact, he was feeling even worst.

His throat was dry and his lips were chapped, his pillow was completely socked under his sweat filled brown hair and he had this immense pain pressuring against the lower right side of his abdomen.

He wanted to scream out Harry’s name, but before he could do anything, he felt a set of arms gently wrap around his aching body. He met with his boyfriend’s eyes, unable to ignore the genuine concern that seemed to be filling them.

“Baby? How are you feeling? ”

Louis parted his lips and opened his mouth to reply, but when he slowly shifted to his side to get a better view of Harry, he nearly screamed. A violent strike of pain hit through his stomach, causing his eyes to roll back in his head. That’s when Louis understood that something was actually quite wrong with him. What he had considered as a mild stomach ache earlier had now transformed into an absolutely horrible and excruciating pain.

“Louis! Oh my god what’s wrong? Lou! Baby you need to talk to me. ” Harry started to genuinely panic, his eyes filling with the tears at the sight of his boyfriend. He passed his fingers through his hair, trying to understand exactly what was causing him to shout and squirm.

Of course, he had seen Louis had stomach aches before, but this was something else. This seemed much more serious to him.

It scared him.

“I’m...I’m going to...to...be sick Ha...Harry.” He whispered painfully as he tried to shift his body up again, hurt striking him once more.

The emerald spheres of his boyfriend only grew wider, wrapping a steady arm around his weak body and lifting him up into the air.

When Harry was fifteen, he would pretend to fall asleep in front of a movie in the  _Xfactor_ homes and Louis would pick him up in his arms and carry him to their bunk beds. 

Today, it was the other way around.

Harry walked down the hall while he heald Louis protectively in his arms. He rushed to the bathroom as fast as he possibly could, kicking the door open and letting the boy fall gently against the porcelain tiles of their floor. He oppened the toilet seat, crawling behind him on his knee's and letting his hand rub comforting circles all over his back, as Louis emptied the contents of his stomach. He tried his best to push his hair back, which was honestly starting to get a little long. He took his own headband off, slipping it onto Louis's scalp. He knew that the last thing he would want right now was to have his hair poking his eyes. Harry kept soothing him gently as his curls shifted in different directions.

''Shh baby...Shh...You're alright. Breathe...You're shaking.''

Harry attempted his best to comfort Louis, knowing the boy needed to compose himself if he wanted to get him the necessary help.

''Harry...Haz...Something's wrong with me.'' Louis confessed as he fell back against Harry chest, whimpering in pain.

Harry flushed the fluids and started to gently rub his thumb over Louis's pale knuckles. Louis kept his eyes shut tightly as his boyfriend tried to keep him as calm as possible.

''How bad does it hurt on a scale of one to ten. Ten being the worst.''

''A solid...ni..nine point five.''

''Alright. I'll...I'll be right back.''

Harry's expression changed completely, stuttering on his last words and getting up on his feet right after pressing a kiss to he top of Louis' head. He knew this had to be really bad, because Louis was usually pretty resistant to pain. Harry was the one to always complain. Louis was rather good with tolerance, which only terrified Harry more.

He tried his best not to let his panic translate as he rushed out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom they shared. He grabbed his cellphone between his shaky fingers, dialing the number of the person he called whenever he felt on the edge of a full on anxiety breakdown. He exhaled when he heard the femine voice on the other line.

_''Hi my sweetheart. I've been waiting to hear about you all day. Is Louis feeling better?''_

''M...Mom...I...I...'' Harry's words came out pretty shaky. He didn't quite know where to start, but he was sure as hell hoping that his mom could help him in some way. She was usually so good with calming him down.

He knew she must of felt his panic, because seconds after he spoke, she talked again.

_''Darling. I'm going to need you to sit down and take a deep breath. I am here to listen and help you out, but if you want me to, you need to tell me everything that is going on. Alright?''_

He did exactly as she said.

He sat down on their bed and took the deepest breath he could manadge before he started to speak again.

''Mom...He's not good. He's worst. He just threw up and he said the pain was a nine point five. Mom...Lou would never...ever admit that his pain is that bad.''

_ ''Okay.''  _ He heard his mother sigh before she continued.  _ ''Harry i'm going to need you to listen to me very clearly. Are you with Louis right now?''  _

''He's...He's in the bathroom.''

_''Then I am going to ask you to go back to the bathroom.''_

Before she said anything more, Harry got back up on his feet and walked to where his boyfriend was. He sat back down next to him on the floor, only to notice that Louis had been sick again. Half in the bowl, half on the porcelain seat.

''Louis baby...I'm sorry I left you. I'm..I'm with my mom on the phone.'' Harry explained, kissing his boyfriend hairline and going back to rubbing his back as he held the phone in his other, keeping it locked against his ear.

''Now what mom...?''

_''Pass him the phone honey.''_

Harry nodded, bringing the phone to Louis's ear and holding it still for him.

It was a good thing, because Louis was pretty sure that he didn't even have the strength to hold his arm up into the air.

_''Hi Louis love. So, Harry told me you weren't feeling too sharp. Would you please tell me what hurts? I'll try to remember the wonderful things your mom taught me over the years.''_

''My...My stomach Anne. It...It hurts so...so bad...'' He whimpered as he explained what he was feeling, keeping a hand protectively wrapped around his abdomen.

_ ''And is there maybe a side that hurts more than the other?''  _ She asked and Harry barely gasped because he hadn't even thought about asking Louis that extremely basic question. 

How the fuck had he not thought about his appendix.

''My...My ri...right side. It's...It's horrible I...I...It's like knives.''

Harry was actually mad at himself the more Louis talked to his mother. It now seemed obvious to him what was happenning to his boyfriend and he couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it before it was mentionned by his mother. He felt like such a dumbass.

Harry stook the mobile devise back onto his ear, giving Louis an appoligetic smile, because he now knew what nightmare was comming for him.

''Is this what I think it is mom?'' He asked as a question, not wanting to alarm his boyfriend even more than he already was.

' _'Appendicites? It sure sounds like it Harry. He needs to be taken to a hospital. Like, right now.''_ She explained her son, trying to stay as calm as possible. 

''Could you please call an ambulance at our adress mom. I want to get him as comfortable as possible and explain what is going on...Or at least what we think is happenning.'' He almost begged his mom as he starred into Louis's terrified tearful eyes.

_''Of course sweetheart. Keep the doors unlocked so they can come in as soon as they get there. Every minute counts.''_

On those words, Harry hung the phone up and gently let his fingers crawl to the back of Louis's neck.

''I'm so sorry I didn't click the switch earlier Lou...But, I think it might be your appendix. My mom called an ambulance and well...They should be there quickly. You're going to feel all better soon. I promise.'' Harry explained to his boyfriend who was now folded in two, trying to keep himself together, even though he felt on the edge of having a full nervous breakdown.

''Ha...Haz...?'' He faintly whispered, a single tear dripping along his precious face.

''Yes baby?''

''I...I can't...be sick...The...The Xfactor starts in a few days.'' He sighed as more tears rolled down his flustered cheeks.

Harry frowned.

He had forgetten about that.

Louis had been asked by Simon Cowell to join the judges team for the next season of the Xfactor. Louis had hesitated longly because he knew some of the fans would be mad with the fact that he would take a break from creating music. But Harry had known just how much the project was a dream of Louis's and had convinced him to participate in this exiting new deal. He had promised Louis that the fan's who loved him trully, would be by his side, no matter what his future was. He also had insisted on the fact that he would always be proud of him, as long as he was happy.

''Shh...I know love. But we can think about that once you're better. It won't be long before you're back on your feet. Trust me alright?'' Harry tried his best to convince him, also trying to calm himself down at the same time.

''Haz...?'' Louis asked again, desperation doubled in his tone.

Harry simply looked at him, pressing a reassuring palm onto his thigh.

''I'm scared.''

And with that said...They heard the sirens.

♥♥♥

The ride to the hospital in the ambulance was all but soothing. With the constant ringing sound of the sirens, the beeping of the multiple machines and the many questions asked by the paremedics, Louis only felt worst. 

Harry was there the whole way though, making sure to hold his hand in his, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles for the full fifteen minutes of transportation. He had never seen his boyfriend in so much pain and it honestly scared him. 

When they finally made it to the hospital, Louis was quickly brought into another room, rolled away on his stretcher. Harry was left in the waiting room, terrified by what was happenning. 

He called his mom as soon as he settled in his seat, sipping on a cup of medium hot tea that a lovely nurse had brought him when she realised the paleness of the boys skin. 

As per usual, Anne had the perfect words to calm him son down. She filled the whole conversations by plenty of : 

_ ''Are you sure you don't want me to come by?''  _

_ ''It's going to be alright Harry.''  _

_ ''I love you sweetheart.''  _

_ ''Louis is lucky to have you.''  _

_ ''I love you.'' _

_ ''I love you.''' _

_ ''I love you.''  _

Again and again and again. 

Harry did appreciated it though. He had no idea what he would do without his mom. She meant the whole word to him...Just like Louis did. 

 

♥♥♥

A few hours later, the nurse who had brought in the tea earlier, gently walked up to Harry's sleepy figure. She pressed her hand onto his shoulder, looking into his tearful green eyes and noticing how deep the dark circles under them seemed. 

''The surgery is over love. His doctor just informed me that you could go see him now. Everything went as planed and you have absolutely nothing to worry about. He may be a little wozzy because of the pain medication, but he should feel much, much better. Room 317 darling.'' She gave him a wild and bright smile.

Harry felt his whole body relax at once. He had been so worried. Now, they would finally be able to go back to their _(almost)_ normal lives.

She indicated the hall he should take and Harry mouthed a very low thank you before storming down to the room of his beloved man.

He walked inside and released a sigh of relief as he saw Louis's eyes open and noticed a smile plastered across his perfect plump lips. He approched the small twin size bed in which Louis was laying and the boy shifted a little to the right.

Harry took it immidiately as an invitation to climb in bed with him, which he did with absolutely no hesitation. He slowly laid by his side, being very careful not to touch his stomach. He gently pushed an arm under Louis's neck and pulled their bodies closer to one and other.

Louis tucked his face in Harry's neck and the younger boy took a deep scent of his lovely chestnut hair before twisting his long fingers into the strands.

''Thank you so being here Harry...''

Harry nearly laughed at his boyfriends weak tone, gently shaking his head.

''Baby...I'll always be there for you. You need to remember that. I'd do everything for you.''

''Because you're perfect?''

''No. Because I love you.''

Louis could feel butterflies slowly fly around in his tummy. Because yes, even after eight years, they were still very much present whenever Harry would say those three special words.

Harry could of have said a thousand more things, but instead, he pulled the thin blanket higher on their bodies and tangled his legs with the ones of the boy he loved.

He could very much feel the butterflies too.

No wonder he had one inked across his chest.

And Louis had one, just as big, marked deep into heart.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it loves!!  
> Hope you enjoyed this and let me know if ever you have anything in mind that you would like me to write for this fandom. It can literally be any One Direction ship, I am very open to anything. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day, what can I say.   
> Beaucoup d'amour,   
> Sabrina Xx


End file.
